As the rapid advance of technology propelling the development of electronic related industry, electronic products had become more and more intimate to our daily life, which is especially true to computers. No matter it is a desktop computer, or is a notebook computer, both require to use displays for showing information to users thereof. Hence, without notice, displays have become the electronic products that are used almost all the time in our modern life.
As displays have becoming more and more closely related to our lives, the electronic related industry feels the need of optimizing the performance of displays so as to provide a more competitive and user-friendly electronic product to the consumers.
Although the recent rapid development of image display technology had enabled the same to be applied to many state-of-the-art applications, nevertheless, the displays used in all those applications are still being used for displaying images. In a future display panel, not only has a fully integrated driving circuit, but also should multi-functional, i.e. it not only can act as an output device for displaying images, but also as an input device.
As seen in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a common touch panel 7 is formed by superimposing two transparent electrode layers 71, 72 on an emitting layer 70, wherein the two transparent electrode layers 71, 72 are separated by a plurality of spacer 73 while the alignment of transparent electrode layer 71 is perpendicular to that of the transparent electrode layer 72, and the transparent electrode layers 71 has a specific electric polarity while the transparent electrode layer 72 has a different electric polarity opposite to that of the transparent electrode layer 71. When the touch panel is pressed, the portion of the two transparent electrode layers 71, 72 under the pressed portion 710 are engaged with each other and thus electric signals are generated, just like a turning on a switch. However, the shortcomings of the abovementioned conventional touch panel 7 are as following:                (1) The performance of the conventional touch panel is dependent on the material of the two transparent electrode layers since on/off operation is activated by the engagement of the two electrode layers.        (2) Affected by the strength of the transparent electrode layer, the transparent electrode layer can be bended by repetitive pressing which might adversely affected the operation of the touch panel.        (3) Since the requirement of superimposing the transparent electrode layers on the emitting layer, the brightness and the visibility of the touch panel are decrease.        
Attempts have been made in the prior art to overcome the problems noted above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,942 issued Apr. 13, 2004 to Eastman Kodak Company, entitled “Flat-Panel Light Emitting Pixel With Luminance Feedback”, describes an image display includes an addressable image display pixel, comprising: a substrate; a light emitter formed on the substrate; and a photo-sensor formed on the substrate and optically coupled to the light emitter to detect light emitted by the light emitter to generate a feedback voltage signal in response to light emitted by the light emitter. Although the foregoing image display can issue signals without the mechanical engagement required in the abovementioned conventional touch panel, each pixel circuit of the referring image display will require as more as five transistors, consequently that the complexity of the circuit layout will cause high manufacturing cost and thus is not feasible for mass production.
Therefore, there is a need for a low-cost image display with photo sensor which can be produced by a simple manufacturing process.